stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Fusão de Gem
A Fusão de Gem é uma prática que consiste na união harmônica dos atributos físicos e mágicos de duas ou mais Gems em uma única entidade, dotada de uma personalidade difusa proveniente das características comportamentais de suas progenitoras e de armas mágicas que combinam os artefatos conjurados individualmente por cada uma. Garnet é a única fusão que não apresenta uma fusão de armas. Uma Gem resultante de uma fusão porta pedras e roupas que derivam de uma síntese única de suas formadoras, podendo sofrer alterações caso suas progenitoras, ao regenerar-se, modifiquem seu vestuário. Suas pedras permanecem no mesmo local onde habitualmente ficam nas Gems que a geram. Descrição Quando Gems se fundem, seus corpos e sua mente se tornam um só. Elas criam uma entidade diferente e totalmente nova, ao invés de duas mentes que compartilham um corpo único. Algumas característica dominantes em Gems podem aparecer em suas fusões, como o nariz de Pérola em Opal e Sardonyx. Malaquita, Garnet e Alexandrite mostraram que um de seus componentes podem ter o controle da fusão. No caso de Alexandrite e Malaquita, elas assumem a voz da Gem que está controlando-a. No caso de Garnet, isso não ocorreu. Como visto com Sugilite e Malaquita, algumas fusões sofrem de perda da identidade de suas progenitoras se ficarem fundidas por um longo período. Memórias realizadas antes e durante uma fusão podem ser mantidas, como Opal, Safira e Sardonyx reconhecem Steven apesar delas nunca terem encontrado com ele pessoalmente. Contundo, ao se fundir as Gems não compartilham suas memórias automaticamente com a outra. Por exemplo, da segunda vez que Garnet e Pérola formaram Sardonyx em "Peça Ajuda", Garnet não sabia do plano de Pérola para se fundir com ela. Formação thumb|200px|[[Sardonyx sendo formada.]] A fim de se fundir, Gems devem se sincronizar perfeitamente mentalmente, psicologicamente e emocionalmente. Para poder realizar isso, elas se sincronizam através de dança, geralmente. Cada dança de fusão é diferente. Se der certo, as Gems se transformam em uma massa amorfa de energia antes de se transformarem totalmente. Durante o processo da fusão, as pedras das participantes são visíveis. Contudo, Sardonyx foi a primeira fusão que não teve suas pedras vistas durante sua formação. Se não der certo, as Gems serão ejetadas antes da transformação ser completa. Um exemplo de fusão estável (e desfusão estável) foi vista em "Temos Que Conversar", quando Rose Quartz e Pérola formam Arco-Íris Quartz. Garnet dá a Greg uma explicação mais literal sobre o processo, onde ela diz que Gems se tornam luz e tem que confiar a outra(s) Gem(s) essa luz. A fusão também pode ser realizada com movimentos simples e pouco complexos, como visto quando Steven e Ametista formam Smoky Quartz, onde eles apenas se abraçam e/ou apenas tocam as mãos. A ordem da fusão não faz diferença em fusões de várias Gems. As mesmas Gems formam as mesmas fusões independente da ordem em que elas estejam combinadas. Por exemplo, se Opal se fundir com Garnet, ou se Pérola se fundir com Sugilite, ou se Ametista se fundir com Sardonyx, cada resultado dessas combinações sempre dariam em Alexandrite.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/624291590568345600 Zonas Mentais Aparentemente, todas as fusões apresentam um tipo de zona mental, aonde seus componentes geralmente ficam e interagem entre si. Este fato foi introduzido em "Chille Tid", aonde Steven pôde entrar na zona mental de Malaquita, aonde encontrou Lapis e Jasper. É possível que outros acessem a zona mental de uma fusão através de telepatia, como foi o caso de Steven, e se concentrando e se conectando com esta fusão, como Stevonnie e Garnet fizeram. Desfusão A desfusão é um processo onde as fusões voltam a ser suas progenitoras. Durante o processo, a fusão reverte seu processo de formação. A fusão vira uma massa de luz novamente e da massa saem as suas progenitoras. Na desfusão, as pedras das progenitoras são visíveis. Sardonyx é a primeira (e única até agora) fusão onde as pedras de suas progenitoras não são visíveis durante a desfusão. Estábilidade thumb|Arco-Íris Quartz, um exemplo de desfusão estável.Uma desfusão estável acontece quando as progenitoras estão em uma boa situação ao se separar. Foi vista pela primeira vez em "Temos Que Conversar", onde Arco-Íris Quartz se transforma em uma massa de luz e cada uma volta a sua forma física normalmente. Outro exemplo de desfusão estável é de Sardonyx em "Peça Ajuda" e "Amizade", onde seu corpo se transforma em luz, logo em seguida, Garnet e Pérola reaparecem. Instábilidade thumb|Alexandrite um exemplo de uma desfusão instável.Uma desfusão instável acontece quando as progenitoras estão em conflito ao se separar. Na desfusão instável, a fusão vira uma massa de luz novamente e ejeta suas progenitoras. A maioria das fusões apresentadas na série até agora se desfundiram instávelmente. Foi vista pela primeira vez em "A Mulher Gigante", quando Pérola e Ametista entram em conflito e Opal se separa. Outros exemplos de desfusão instável são: Opal em "O Retorno", Alexandrite em "Jantar em Família", Stevonnie em "Juntos e Sozinhos", "Temos Que Conversar", "Beach City Drift", "Crack the Whip" e "Mindful Education", Garnet em "Motel Keystone" e "A Resposta" e Smoky Quartz em "Earthlings". Dano thumb|200px|Sugilite sendo acertada por seu mangual, o que a fez se separar.Uma desfusão por dano acontece quando a fusão sofre um intenso dano, forçando-a a separar-se. Foi vista pela primeira vez em "Treinador Steven", quando o Mangual de Sugilite cai "acidentalmente" na cabeça dela, fazendo ela se separar. Outro exemplo de desfusão por dano foi em "O Retorno", quando Jasper usa o Desestabilizador de Gem em Garnet, fazendo ela se separar. Em "Super Ilha Melancia", Malaquita também se separa desta maneira, após ser atingida pela flecha do arco de Alexandrite. Em "Back to the Moon", a fusão das cinco Rubis se desfunde após receber um golpe do martelo de Sardonyx. Em "A Resposta" a fusão das três Rubis se desfunde após ser facilmente derrotada por Rose Quartz. Também acontece em Know Your Fusion quando Smoky Quartz depois de salvar Garnet e Pérola, se desfaz com o impacto no sofá. Tipos de Fusão Estábilidade thumb|left|200px|Garnet, uma fusão estável. Uma fusão é considerada estável quando ela tem uma forte sincronização, principalmente quando suas progenitoras possuem um forte vínculo entre si. A primeira fusão estável demonstrada na série foi Garnet, que é estável porque Rubi e Safira tem uma forte relação e tem o desejo de estarem fundidas, fazendo com que Garnet seja estável. Outras fusões estáveis apresentadas na série são: Arco-Íris Quartz, Stevonnie, Sardonyx e Smoky Quartz. Instábilidade thumb|200px|Um exemplo de fusão instável: Alexandrite.Algumas fusões podem ser instáveis devido ao jeito que as personalidades de suas progenitoras se combinam. Em "Treinador Steven", Garnet e Ametista perdem suas próprias identidades na fusão Sugilite. Uma fusão também pode ser considerada instável devido ao fato dela entrar em conflito com facilidade. Em "Jantar em Família", Alexandrite entrou em conflito e se separou pelo simples fato se ela deveria comer. Hostis thumb|left|Malaquita fundida, apesar de Jasper e Lapis estarem em conflito.Além das habituais fusões co-operativas, algumas vezes também é possível que duas Gems que não tem um relacionamento bom possam se fundir, e logo em seguida, lutam pelo controle da fusão sem se separar. Contudo, essas fusões são especialmente instáveis e as progenitoras da fusão correm o risco de se oprimirem com a raiva compartilhada e perder o controle. O único exemplo conhecido de fusão hostil é Malaquita. Nesse caso, ambos tem motivações semelhantes, mas objetivos diferentes: Jasper queria se vingar de Garnet e das Crystal Gems por ter sido derrotada por elas e Lapis queria se vingar de Jasper prendendo as duas no fundo do oceano para proteger Steven. Forçadas thumb|200px|Gems tentando se separar antes de virarem uma [[Gems Agrupadas|gem agrupada.]]Quando Gems são obrigadas a se fundir, suas fusões são consideradas fusões forçadas. Essas fusões são chamadas de Gems Agrupadas. Para realizar as fusões forçadas, cacos de pedras de Gems diferentes são unidos em um só. Quando essas Gems começam a tomar forma física, elas são forçadas a se fundir, criando fusões com aparências bizarras e, às vezes, assustadoras. Os primeiros exemplos de fusões forçadas apareceram em "Ficando Juntas", onde Garnet e Steven encontram vários protótipos de fusões forçadas. Há uma fusão forçada composta por milhões de cacos de pedra no núcleo da Terra, que se chama A Drusa, se ela emergir, pode destruir a Terra, devido ao fato de que será maior que o planeta em sua forma física. Fusões de Gems do mesmo tipo thumb|left|200px|Um exemplo de fusão de Gems do mesmo tipo: [[Rubi (Fusão)|Rubi.]] É basicamente uma fusão comum, mas a diferença é que suas progenitoras são Gems do mesmo tipo. O único exemplo de fusão de Gems do mesmo tipo até agora é Rubi. Segundo Rubi, quando Gems do mesmo tipo se fundem, elas viram uma versão maior e mais forte delas. Se duas Gems do mesmo tipo que não são identicas se fundirem, elas criam uma fusão semelhante a elas só que maior, mas com cores e roupas diferentes.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/685886905460875264 Fusões Corrompidas thumb|200px|A [[Fusão Quartzo Desconhecida|fusão de Jasper e Monstro de Neve.]]Embora não muito frequente, Gems Corrompidas são capazes de se fundir, formando uma fusão com aparência monstruosa. Além disso, gems comuns são capazes de se fundir com gems corrompidas, que acaba resultando em uma fusão corrompida também, como visto quando Jasper se fundiu com o Monstro de Neve. Porém, após a fusão se desfazer, a gem acaba sendo contaminada e acaba se corrompendo depois disso, como aconteceu com Jasper. Cultura *Em alguns monumentos abandonados Gems, fusões são representadas como estátuas, como na Torre do Mar Lunar. *O Templo do Cristal tem a aparência de uma típica fusão, por ter vários braços e cinco pedras. *Jasper considera a fusão um "recurso barato para Gems fracas se fortalecer" ao ver Garnet, que está fundida por amor mas depois de sua experiência como Malaquita ela afirma que mudou de opinião em Alone at Sea. *Garnet se refere à Terra como o lugar em que é livre para conviver e ser como ela é, revelando que no Planeta Natal não há liberdade de Gems ficarem fundidas. *No Planeta Natal, fusões são usadas como armas e em batalhas. Se fundir fora de batalhas pode ser um incomodo para algumas Gems, como Peridot ficou incomodada em por Garnet estar fundida sem fazer nada, chamando-a de perma-fusão e máquina imunda de guerra. *No "Guide to the Crystal Gems" diz que quando Rubi e Safira se fundiram pela primeira vez era incomum Gems de tipos diferentes se fundirem. Isso é comprovado em "A Resposta", onde algumas Gems demonstraram opinião negativa sobre Rubi e Safira se fundirem, dizendo que era algo nojento. Há possibilidades de Gems de tipos diferentes se fundirem ser proibido no Planeta Natal. *Em "Temos Que Conversar", Pérola disse que a fusão é a forma de conexão suprema entre as Gems. Fusões (por número de Gems) Uma Gem= |-| Duas Gems= |-| Três Gems= |-| Quatro Gems= |-| Cinco Gems= |-| Desconhecidas= Curiosidades *As fusões podem realizar a fusão, como confirmado em "Libertador", onde é revelado que Garnet é uma fusão; *Malaquita é a maior fusão de duas gems, sendo quase do tamanho de Alexandrite, porém alguns centímetros menor; *Em "A Resposta", percebe-se que a fusão entre Gems pertencentes a tipos diferentes é uma prática condenável no Planeta Natal, o que justifica a reação das Gems na Arena Celeste, incluindo Diamante Azul, assim como Jasper e Peridot. *Apesar de ambas Alexandrite e Malaquita serem duas fusões altamente instáveis, Malaquita se mostra mais instável do que Alexandrite, já que ela apresenta duas vozes à todo momento, e Alexandrite apresenta duas vozes apenas quando está com raiva, ou quando fala pela sua segunda boca. *Foi revelado em "A Resposta" que Garnet foi a primeira fusão entre Gems diferentes; *Em "Earthlings" é demonstrado que Gems Corrompidas podem se fundir, pelo fato de que Jasper pode ter se fundido com o Monstro Grande Verde do Norte que havia capturado. *Stevonnie é a primeira e unica fusão envolvendo apenas uma gem. Referências en:Fusion Gems es:Fusión de Gemas Categoria:Habilidades Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Habilidades das Gems Categoria:A a Z